Sonic X: Crystallised/Episode 12-Beating Eggman Part 1: Crystallised
This is episode 12 of Sonic X: Crystallised. Episode Sonic is on the top of the building, reading a magazine Sonic: I guess I've seen every place there is to see on this planet! Except for the places I'd have to swim to! inside... random tv guy: Bye bye kids! I'll see ya tomorrow! Cream: Bye bye! Cheese: Chao chao! Ella: I thought you two would like a little snack! Cream: Thank you, Ella! Cheese:(jumping up and down) Chao! Chao! the tv guy makes a statement to beat eggman. Cream: Huh? Cheese: Chao? Cream: What?! intro plays with Eggman... Eggman: Oh yeah? Well I hope they've come up with a diaster managment plan because they're going to need it! Ha ha! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! with Knuckles... Knuckles: Alright! Where's that Emerald? he notices the X-Tornado, which has all it's passengers on it(Crystal is outside, but she doesn't matter) Frances: Amy! There's my house down there! Amy: Which one? Frances: Do you see the one with the red roof? Amy: Yeah! That's great, Frances! Frances: You should come for a visit sometime! Amy: I will! Thanks! Frances: Hey, Chris! Do you think we can fly over our school? Chris: Uuuh... Well I, maybe! Tails: Guys! This isn't a sightseeing trip! We have to hurry and track down the next Chaos Emerald or Eggman'll get it before we do! Crystal: Exactly what I was thinking, Tails. Chris: I know, Tails, sorry. Tails: Thanks Crystal! And it's alright Chris, hey, Chris, where'd you get those new high-tech goggles? From your grandpa? Chris: Hm? No, my teacher Mr Stewart gave them to me! Like 'em? Crystal: They look cool. Tails: Mm-hm! They look pretty cool! Chris: Yeah, they're one of the best gifts I ever got! Crystal:(thoughts) Is it me, or do I feel uneasy... mr stewart is spying. Frances: Amy look! There's the school Chris and I go to! they fly over the school. the whole bit with rouge and the president plays. then the whole bit with getting Sonic from home plays(although he doesn't go) in the X-Tornado... Tails: The Chaos Emeralds picking up something! Crystal: Oh yeah! Chris: That's great! Tails: See the locator screen? Chris: South South East! Tails: Chaos Emerald, here we come! turns the plane. they land in a cornfield Chris: The scopes say there's a Chaos Emerald in this field! We beat Eggman to it! Crystal: Or did we. Who knows where it is here. Chris: Open up so we can start looking! Tails: We can look from here! Crystal: Huh? Tails: Wait and see! (he transforms it) Frances: What's this? after it completely transforms Frances: Wow! Amy: Wow Tails! What did you do? Crystal: Transform it, obviously. Tails: He heh! I transformed it into an all-purpose robot called the X-Cyclone! What do you guys say on taking it for a little stroll? Chris: Uh huh! Crystal: Okay Tails. Let's see what this thing's got. Tails: Now lets find that Chaos Emerald! they start walking. the bit with Mr Stewart plays. Chris: Looks like there's a Chaos Emerald right under our feet! Tails: Mm hm! Amy: But we didn't bring a shovel! Frances: That's okay, 'cause we've got the X-Cyclone to dig for us! Isn't that right, Tails? Crystal: Hey yeah! You said it was an all-purpose robot! Tails: I... didn't include a digging function. All: Oh! Amy: It's not all-purpose then, isn't it? Tails: Not... exactly. Crystal: You should watch what you say. All-purpose... for fighting. Not for everyday purposes. Chris: Uh huh, guys, I think the farmhouse we saw has a shovel we could borrow! Frances: Huh? I'll go with you! (they run off) Crystal: Oh, Tails. Tuh tuh tuh. the bit with the president plays. Knuckles watches this from afar. Knuckles: I wonder what's up now. they start attacking Eggmans base. there is an ad in eggmans base showing grease remover. Decoe: That's rad. Let's call and order some. Eggman: I wish that stop gop got rid of commercials too. some guy comes on. Guy: A Chaos Emerald was found near Tingaling Villa! Eggman: What kind of show is this? Hm? Girl: Yes, near Tingaling Villa a giant jet has landed there, and they are starting to dig right now. eggman chooses a robot to go after them with. the military begins to ATTACK! Knuckles: They're attacking Eggmans base! the short split second of mr stewart plays. Tails: It must be deep. Chris: Just keep digging. Everyone: Huh? Frances: What's that? Amy: Sounds like a jet! Crystal: What kind? everyone notices Funfun. Everyone: Huh? Frances: Who's that? Crystal: I bet it's Eggman. Eggman appears. Chris: You were right! It is Eggman! Amy: Do something! Tails: Right! Eggman: He he! Have you found my Chaos Emerald yet?! Tails: We're not gonna give it to ya! Amy: That's right! Eggman: Oh well? I'll just take it then! Chris: Hey, I'd better find a phone and call Sonic! Crystal: Tell him to hurry! Chris: Come on, Frances! Frances: Uuh!(they run off) Eggman: Go! Get them, Funfun! Amy: Stop 'em, X-Cyclone! Tails: Let's go! wind starts. Amy: (getting blown away) Wlllaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Crystal: (pins herself down on the ground) Wlah! Rrrr! Tails: Amy! Wooah! (get's plundered down) Eggman: You're blowing those brats away! He he, good work! Huurr! Tails: Uh oh, wwleeeh wlleeehhhh! it makes wind that destroys the house. Eggman: He he he he he ha ha! This is the most Funfun I've in a long time! Crystal:(thoughts) Nice pun, although how are we gonna beat this thing? Tails: Rrr rrr! The control stick is jammed off! rr! mr stewarts bit plays. they start attacking eggmans base. Bocoe: What is happening?! Decoe: It's an attack you bolt brain! Those fighter planes are firing at us! And there're battleships too! Bocoe: We will show them! Let us launch a counterattack!(they launch missiles) they start fighting. Rouge:(in hiding) They're putting up quite a fight! Now lets knock out the power! they all head inside. presidents having a nervous breakdown, then the speech bit plays. Cream: We have to tell Sonic about this!(runs outside) Cheese: Chao! (hops off) Chao chao-OW! (trips over) Chao! they attack more. Rouge and the military make it inside. meanwhile, Knuckles hides in a plane, on a bullet, waiting... at home Sonic: Hey, Tails, let's go, huh? Cream: How could he leave without you, Sonic?! Chuck: Hi there, Sonic! Tails went flying with Amy, Crystal , Chris and his friend Frances. I'm not sure where, they left quite a while ago, so I don't think they'll be gone too much longer! Sonic:Hmmm! Lousy time for a joy ride! bit with mr stewart plays. now back to tails and crew. Chris: Uh! The wind's got us pinned down! Crystal: I know! I can't move! Amy tries to get there. Chris: Amy! Amy: Don't worry! We're almost there! Tails gets hurt. Crystal:(thoughts) How can you get hurt when a pane is damaged, physically?! Seriously, Tails should think better. Tails: I won't let you win, Eggman! Eggman: Oh ho ho ho ho! That measly machine of yours is no match for my robot! Tails: Oh yeah?! Eggman: He he he! Lets compete to see which robot rules! Knocking the wind out of your puny X-Cyclone will be a breeze! Crystal: Nice pun, Eggman!(sarcasm) Eggman makes more wind go. Eggman: Ha ha ha ha ha! Seems Tails is in way over his head! Tails is trying to hold on. Crystal:(thoughts) How can Tails get hurt when the plane gets hurt?! Honestly, this is just plain weird! the plane gets blown off Tails: Waaaah!!!!!!!!!! mr stewarts bit plays. Mr Stewart: Is this the Thorndyke Residents? Chuck: Yes. What? Sorry, what did you say? Speak up! They're at Tingaling Villa?! Thanks alot! I'll send someone after them right away!(hangs up) Cream: Who was that, Grandpa? Chuck: He wouldn't say who he was. (turns to Sonic) Chris needs your help at Tingaling Villa! Sonic: Right!(zooms off) then the narrator plays his bit. END Category:Episodes Category:Sonic X: Crystallised